The Not So Sweet Life of iCarly
by FangsUp
Summary: Spencer tags along with the iCarly gang to the Tipton Hotel in Boston. Here he meets very interesting people and starts a whole new adventure with romances and drama. SpencerxMaddie SpencerxLondon CarlyxCody and more 'surprise couples' and love triangles
1. Arrive And Bail

**The Not So Sweet Life of iCarly  
**Chapter 1. Arrive and Bail

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I have actually posted online! I hope you guys like it. I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or iCarly.  
It's main focus is on Spencer but there will be some times when it is not focused on him. Prepare for plot twists, fluffy romances, scandalous romances, avid fans, and ... MORE!  
AND to make it clear, Maddie and London are both a lot older than they was in the original Suite Life. I thought about their age difference and make Spencer a bit younger and the girls a bit older.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes!" A loud shout from Mr. Moseby came from all the way across the lobby. He was standing at the front desk looking more than pleased. "Maddie!" He called as he ran over to the blonde working at the Candy Counter. "Guess who I booked to stay at the Tipton for a few months?"

"Wait, why would you book someone to stay here? Aren't they supposed to book themselves?"

"Well you see dear Madeline, I just got an email from a famous webshow trio conforming that they'd stay at the Tipton and give us publicity in every episode for the next three months!"

"Oh that's wonderful, Mr. Moseby! Who's the webshow group?"

"Ah, it's a group called iCarly and they're very popular amongst pre-teens. They get millions of views for each webcast."

"Wow. And to think I thought you hated pre-teens." Maddie grinned at Mr. Moseby reminding him of the downside.

"Well, hopefully they're not as bad as the demon brothers I have here and they're older brother is coming to watch them too."

"Hmm, well good luck with that." Maddie said as she looked past Mr. Moseby at the all-too-popular blonde twins that were running to the candy counter. "Speaking of teens."

The hotel manager turned to see his worst nightmares running towards him. "I'm out." He said as he walked away.

"Hey sweet thanng!" Zack greeted.

Maddie rolled eyes and smiled. "Hey Zack. What chya up to now?"

"We heard from a little birdy somewhere that iCarly is going to checking in to the hotel for a few weeks!" Cody blurted out.

"A few weeks? Try a few months!" Maddie said as rearranged the boxes of chocolates on display.

"No way!" They said in sync.

"When are they coming?" Cody asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but soon I think." Maddie answered. "Is the webshow any good? I've seen it."

"Heck yes!" Cody exclaimed.

"You sure seem overly excited." Maddie said eyeing him.

"The dude's got a major crush on one the girls from the show." Zack blurted out earning a glare from his twin.

"Ohhh!" Maddie teased.

"You better get your cleanest sweater-vest ready for them!" Zack mocked his brother who took it literally.

"You're right!" And with that Cody was already at the elevator.

"So you thinking about replacing me as your new crush for on those iCarly girls?" Maddie smirked.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Really? Come on babe, no one could replace you."

* * *

Spencer had just finished packing his own things for the trip to the hotel with the gang. It would be fun for him to 'venture around a hotel and make more friends.

He brought his luggage to the elevator and made his way downstairs. Carly, Sam, and Freddie must be outside waiting by the car for him. He opened the door but to his surprise Mrs. Benson jumped in the doorway.

Spencer jumped back but clumsily slipped and fell flat on his back. "Mrs. Benson!" He yelled surprise and almost annoyed.

"Spencer Shay, don't tell me you were going to take my little Freddie-Boo all they way to Boston with not inviting me?" She inquired with a crazed look in her eyes.

Not wanting to get involved a big conversation with the seemingly crazy lady Spencer just shrugged, "Well, the plane leaves in a little bit so you wouldn't have time to get your bags packed anyway so I figured it was in our best interest to-"

Mrs. Benson turned and pulled a heavy looking cheetah print luggage bag from the corner and smiled.

"Okay then." Spencer said eyeing the over protective mom from the floor.

* * *

The ride in the plane didn't give Spencer much rest considering he had to sit next Mrs. Benson the whole time and listen to here blabber away about how he should cut his hair like Freddie and how he should start sewing his name on every article of clothing he owns. His hair was fine in the shag that it was in and he was twenty-four, not fourteen.

Alas, there wasn't much he could do but endure her long talks for the rest of the plane ride.

It seemed like ages until they were finally at Boston. The Tipton hotel was only a few blocks away too.

Spencer guided the crew over to the exit of the airport and onto the busy streets that was Boston. Spencer smiled at the gang, "Now the fun part is flagging down a taxi. Watch and learn." He said as he waved his arms like a maniac at an on going taxi only to watch it keep passing by.

Carly let out a small giggle as Spencer's face fell. Sam rolled her eyes and stepped up next to Spencer. "Now, watch and learn." She said as she saw one of yellow and black checkered vehicles come speeding towards them.

"You're not gonna be able to stop that one, it's flying down the road." Spencer started but before he could even finish his sentence, Sam had screamed loud enough that the taxi came to a complete half right at their feet.

Sam nodded her head to Spencer and he looked at Carly who simply shrugged.

The taxi ride was much more enjoyable, with Mrs. Benson next to Freddie and Carly and Sam next to Spencer. Within a few minutes they were standing in front of Boston's largest and finest hotels. The Tipton.

"Hey," Spencer grinned, "Race ya inside! Last one in's a dirty toilet bowl brush!"

* * *

"Beat ya!" Sam yelled as she slapped her hand down on the front desk.

"Aw, darn." Spencer said as he came in second with Carly right behind him.

"Ahem." Spencer could feel a stare piercing into the back of his head. He reluctantly turned around to be face to face with an unhappy Mr. Moseby.

"Hiya." Spencer greeted with a wave of his hand.

"Hiya." The angry hotel manager mocked back.

"Uhm, we're from iCarly! I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam!" The duo saved their only sane chaperon from getting in major trouble the first day of checking in.

The angry face lit up. "Ohh! Well please, let me escort you to you suite." He smiled as he bowed and started to lead the group to the elevator.

Something out of the corner of Spencer's eye caught his attention. "Uhm, Carls."

"Yeah?" Carly turned looking at her brother.

"Come back here in fifteen minutes and take me to the room, I gotta check something out."

Carly rolled her eyes, thinking something shiny had caught her brother's attention. "Sure thing, Spence."

Spencer walked across the lobby to a counter. A candy counter! Oh yes, Spencer was in heaven here! He could definitely deal with this! Only no one was currently at the heavenly candy counter.

Spencer began to frown when a head popped up from the counter. Spencer jumped back a little only to take a few steps forward at the sight of a cute blonde smiling from the counter. She was dressed in a blue button on shirt with a tie and an aqua plaid skirt with knee high socks and black boots. This was his kind of woman. Quirky style and she seemed pretty normal, considering the other weird women he dated.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Uhh.. hi." Spencer said back awkwardly scratching his neck. "I, uh, like your candy."

Maddie couldn't help but laugh. "Uh, thanks. Want some? It'll only cost you a few bucks." She played back.

Spencer sheepishly smiled back at what he thought was very, very, very subtle flirting. "Your nuget bars seem promising." He said.

"Indeed." Maddie took a few of the candy bars she had from display and laid them on the counter. "That would be three seventy-five."

Spencer took out his wallet and paid her for the candy. "By the by, my name is Spencer Shay and I'm the older brother of one of the stars from iCarly." He said attempting to impress the candy girl.

"Ohh, I've heard you guys were coming! Everyone will be so excited. Oh! And I'm Maddie." She offered a hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Spencer Shay."

Spencer looked at her outstretched hand for a bit before realizing what she wanted him to do. "Oh! Sorry." He apologized before shaking her hand. "It's been a long plane ride."

Maddie nodded trying to hide her giggling.

"So, can I find you 'round here often?" He asked deciding it was time he turned up the charm.

"Mhhhm. I work here for a decent amount of cash. I live right down the street from here."

"Oh, so you don't live in the hotel?"

"No way! Can't afford it."

"But I can!" A voice from behind Spencer exclaimed. A dark haired asian beauty walked from the front door to the candy counter. Spencer began to like this place a lot more. "I don't know what you're talking about but I can probably afford it." She smiled.

Maddie just rolled her eyes and looked at Spencer, "If you haven't figured it out already this is London Tipton. Her dad owns the place."

"Ohh, that explains the last name and the rich-ness." Spencer said as he observed the expensive clothing she was wearing.

"And who is this street walker?" London asked as she stared Spencer up and down.

"This," Maddie said motioning towards the confused looking boy, "is Spencer Shay from iCarly."

"Oh! I've heard of that webshow!" She looked him up and down once more. "I thought they'd have better fashion taste than that!" She said almost to herself but announced it so the whole hotel could hear. "I mean really, a plaid jacket left open with a white t-shirt underneath! It makes you look like slob!" London began to pick Spencer apart.

"Umm, London! I don't think he came here for fashion advice." Maddie pointed out as she handed Spencer his bag of candy. "My advice to you," Maddie grabbed Spencer's collar and leaned him towards her and whispered in his ear, "Take your nuget and RUN!"

She let go of Spencer who was only to be dragged from the same place in the opposite direction towards a scornful London. "And my advice to you, plaid is so last season." She gave extra attention to Maddie's plaid skirt.

"Oh, don't listen to her! She doesn't know Australia from Africa!" Maddie insulted.

London glared at Maddie. "Yeah, well she doesn't know her Gucci from her Coach!

Spencer was being caught in the middle of a girl fight, and not the good kind. So much for finding normal girls. "Hey! Ladies, ladies!" Spencer attempted to stop the fight before they whipped out their claws.

"What!?" The girls both glared at him with frowns on their faces.

Spencer turned to look at Maddie and then turned to look at London. What to do? What to do? Spencer grabbed his bag of nuget and ran to the elevator just in time to fling a hotel guest out of the elevator to make room for his frantic pushing of the 'close doors button.

* * *

**Awwwh poor Spencer. :P  
I'm not sure if 'nuget' is spelled correctly. It might be 'nougat' .... maybe it depends on where you're from? Oh well.  
I'll be posting the next chapter soon enough :D  
(Btw, I heard this song with the lyrics "I fell in love with an ostridge" and it reminded me of Spencer xD)**


	2. First Impressions Never Counted

**The Not So Sweet Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 2. First Impressions Never Counted

**This chapter is just a short chapter to get everyone introduced to one another. Sorry if it's a little anti-climatic, but the next chapter will be much longer and be more exciting.  
Also I do not own Suite Life Of Zack And Cody or iCarly or anything else mentioned in this fic.  
Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The big thing that Spencer had forgot in his panic to get away from the fighting girls was that he didn't know the location of his room yet. He just rode the elevator to a random floor and decided to look around for them. Not a genius plan, but hey, whatever works.

When he stepped out of the elevator he found himself almost being run over by two kids on skateboards.

"Woah!" He yelled as he jumped out of the way. "What the - why are you guys skateboarding in a hotel _and not paying attention to wear people are walking?"_

The kids had stopped and flipped their skateboards in their hands. "Wow, I thought you were gonna yell at us or maybe rat us out!" One of the kids said smirking.

"Me too!" The second was said, they looked really similar.

"Hey, are you guys brothers or something?" Spencer asked waving his hand at them.

"Yupp, we're twins!" They answered. "I'm Zack and this my brother Cody." The boy said waving to his brother.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Cody asked.

"Um, I don't know? I don't you, I mean come on, I just came here after the Tipton offered my little sister's webshow a-"

"You mean iCarly!?" Cody asked excitedly.

"Yeah! You watch it?" Spencer asked.

"Watch it? This kid practically lives off of it!" Zack interrupted his brother from answering, "I've never seen him get so excited to watch something, that is actually funny to me too, before!"

Spencer smiled. It was always nice to hear how successful his sister was getting with her webshow.

"So you guys finally came." Cody continued, "Everyone around he was waiting for you guys to arrive! I can't believe I'm talking to someone related to the star of iCarly-Carly!" Cody was almost jumping now. "So, can I meet them? Carly and Sam I mean! Oh and Freddie! It's also really nice to meet you too! I mean it's an honor!"

"Woah, woah, woah, kid." Spencer held up his hands. "Of course you meet them but on one condition."

Cody looked at his brother with a puzzling look and then back at Spencer. "And what would that condition be?"

"You have to help me find them first." Spencer gave an almost begging look to Cody.

"Uh, sure." Cody agreed before asking any questions.

* * *

"Hunh, I thought Spencer said to come to the lobby for him." Carly wondered as she, Sam, and Freddie walked to the lobby and saw no sign of her brother anywhere.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is." Freddie agreed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Spencer came walking into the lobby almost in perfect timing.

"Spencer! Where were you?" Carly asked.

"Ugh, long story tell you later."

"Oh my god, you have to see our suite!" Sam started, "It has the coolest bedroom-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Cody came leaping into the lobby and gave Carly a flying hug, that she was unprepared for, and ended up just tackling her to the ground. "It's iCarly!"

Carly looked up with the most confused expression on her face. Cody was practically straddling her and had a death-grip on her that even the biggest security guards might have trouble with.

"Um, hi kid?" Sam said as she stared at her friend being glomped by a stranger. "Anyway, back to the room-You have to feel the bed, it's the softest-"

"UM EXCUSE ME?" Carly directed her yell to Sam but Cody got up anyway.

"I'm so sorry, I'm Cody Martin and I could arguably be one of your biggest fans!" He said as he got up.

"Oh no." Freddie muttered remembering their last 'biggest fan.'

Carly got up and brushed herself off and thought back to that nightmare too.

"Oh no, not like that." Cody said back almost reading their minds. "I guess I kinda ruined my first impression though."

"Uh, duh!" Sam pointed out.

Cody's shoulders slumped as he muttered out an apology.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad of an first impression." Spencer butted in, trying to help his pal. He promised this kid meeting iCarly and it wasn't much of a meeting if was awkward like that. "At least you pointed out that you like their webshow!"

"True." Carly agreed. "Well, I guess I can forgive you." She teased.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys but I am dying to go show Spencer our suite." Sam said, "I know he's going to love it."

"Yeah." Carly concurred, "So, Cody is it?" Cody nodded his head. "We should hangout sometime, we're on the 24th floor, the third room on the left." Carly offered.

"Uh, yeah! I can show you around sometime, we're only one floor below you. Me and my twin brother practically rule this place." He crossed his arms trying to look cool and impress them.

Carly giggled as they left for the elevator once again.

* * *

Spencer had to admit, the suite was pretty amazing. There was a nice size living room with a big flat screen hanging on the wall. There was a small but cozy kitchen and a hallway that lead to a big bedroom.

Freddie and Mrs. Benson were staying in a connecting room that was equally as nice. Now the unpacking started. Joy.

"You guys take the bedroom, I'll sleep on the sofa." Spencer said to Carly and Sam.

"Awh, you sure Spence? Sam and I won't mind sleeping out here." Carly offered.

"Speak for yourself." Sam said as she carried her bags to the room.

Carly gave Sam a harsh look, but Sam wasn't paying any attention.

"It's okay Carly, this _is_ you vacation." Spencer said as he unzipped one of his bags.

* * *

After a bit of bickering, rearranging, interior design thought, and some TCL the place looked pretty ... well, suitable for their needs anyway.

And even through it all Spencer's mind kept wondering back to the sweet candy counter girl. Even though he bailed on her in panic, part of what made him do it was his feelings. Spencer hadn't realized it but he was slumped on the couch staring at the wall in deep thought.

"What's up, Spence?" Carly said as she plopped down on the couch beside him. She knew that something serious was on his mind.

"Ahh, I don't know. You see I met this girl who works at the hotel as a candy counter girl and ... I don't know." Spencer said after trying to think of a way to explain how he was feeling.

"Awwh." Was Carly's only reply.

Spencer glared at her as she smiled. "Well, I just don't think she's gonna like me." Spencer started, "I mean, she may be too good for me." Spencer said as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was taking this very seriously for a first time meeting that had went less than what he had hoped for. Some part of his brain was just screaming at him to go back to the lobby.

"Aw, come on Spence. No girl is too good for you." She put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Confidence is key. You should go and ask her if she wants to have spaghetti tacos with us one night." Carly suggested.

Spencer smiled. "I don't know for a 'first date' kinda thing. She may have to work up to that. Save that thought for an anniversary." Spencer said as he got up from the couch and walked to the door. "Today," he announced, "I will ask candy counter girl out!"

* * *

Spencer briskly came down the stairs to the lobby. He didn't even stop to take a break from the amount of steps he had to carefully walk down (he wasn't the most coordinated person in the world) to meet his candy counter girl.

"Hello." He said smirking.

Maddie looked up to see the boy that, a few hours ago, had just fled the lobby in terror. "Spencer!" She said remembering his name.

"Maddie." He nodded his head towards her.

"So did you enjoy the nuget?" She asked trying to make small talk.

"Yes, very much so. But, that is not why I came here." He said trying to act as manly as possible.

"Oh." Maddie said not sure where this conversation was going.

"I would like to know if Friday night you are busy."

"Umm, no." Maddie said tilting her head to the side, "I'm free."

"Then, would you like to go to dinner with me around 8:00 ....?" Spencer asked hopefully.

Maddie looked him up and down. He was a bit goofy but he was really funny. He was super sweet but he was kinda awkward. He was really-oh what the heck!

"Sure." Maddie smiled.

'Confidence is key' Spencer thought.

* * *

**So Spencer thinks of this dinner as a date, how will Maddie think of it? What about London? How will Carly and the gang fair with Zack and Cody?  
Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter ^_^**

Special thanks goes out to my current two reviewers. Thank you guys so much! Next chapter will be much better, trust me :D


	3. Adventure? More Like Badenture

**The Not So Sweet Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 3. Adventure? More Like Badenture

**This chapter is much longer but has less of Zack and Cody. Oh well, we can't all be perfect right?  
Sorry for all the linebreaks and such too :P I do not own The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody or iCarly. I also do not own the word "Badenture" that goes to the people who post at Albino Blacksheep xP  
Also today I would like you all to know that I am seeing Blink 182, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, and Chester French :D**

* * *

Now all Spencer could do was sit around and dread the mishaps that were going to happen Friday night around eight. He was a little nervous to say the least.

"Spencer!" Carly called out. Luckily her call erased the thoughts from his mind temporally.

"Yeah?"

"The hotel manager, Mr. Moseby wants to see you in the lobby for something." Carly explained.

"Oh god, for what?" Spencer asked thinking he may have done something wrong.

"Just something art related, nothing bad." Carly smiled at the relieved look on her older brother's face.

"Sweet!" Spencer said as he headed for the door. "I love to see my mad art skills recognized!"

Carly giggled. "Well, we're gonna do our first iCarly webcast rehearsal in our room then, kay Spence?"

"Sure thing, Carls." Spencer was already half way out the door and racing towards the lobby. When he got their he saw Mr. Moseby there waiting for him.

"Spencer Shay!" He greeted him.

"What's up?"

"I heard that you were an artist," Spencer nodded, "You see, what I need is you to work with one of our hotel employees on the a little project that requires his mechanical skills and your artistic skills." He explained.

"Unh hunh." Spencer said, "So who I am working with?"

"Well let my introduce you to him now." Mr. Moseby said as he lead Spencer to the elevator. When they both stepped in Spencer couldn't help but catch a glance at Maddie coming in the front doors to go to work. He smirked.

"Now, he may seem a little .... peculiar at first." Mr. Moseby said to Spencer.

"Ah no problem. People say that about me all the time."

Mr. Moseby raised an eyebrow at the young Spencer. "Ah here we are!" He announced.

"The basement?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. ARWIN!?" Mr. Moseby called out.

"Yes!" A voice called out as an answer. Out came an older looking man with a small tuff of hair on his head in a navy jumpsuit.

"I want you to meet Spencer, who will be helping you with the miniature golf course outside."

"Mini golf!" Spencer shouted. "I did a mini golf course in our apartments one time. It was so cool, all of Carly's friends came to play it and this one kid swallowed a golf ball!"

"Oh man! What happened to him?" Arwin asked.

"Enough!" Mr. Moseby broke up Spencer's ranting and Arwin's question. "So you have experience? That's good." He said to Spencer.

"Okay, wait. What do I get out of this?" Spencer asked before he agreed to anything.

"Umm, how about free room service for two weeks?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Done." Spencer said as he shook hands with Mr. Moseby.

* * *

iCarly had finished their rehearsal and were about to get ready for their first webcast when they had decided on going down to the lobby to see what Spencer had gotten himself into this time.

"Yo! Candy counter girl!" Sam called out to the blond candy girl.

"Umm, yeah?" She asked.

"Did you see Spencer Shay, my older brother, come by here?" Carly asked knowing that she knew her brother on account of their date together.

"Oh! Yeah, he and Arwin went carrying junk outside. I think they're building something, I don't know."

"Ah, Spencer must be helping build a sculpture or something." Carly said to the rest of the iCarly gang.

"Oh, he's a sculptor?" Maddie asked interested.

"One of the best!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah." Carly agreed. "He's an artist but he's best at sculpting."

"He does seem like the creative type." Maddie said thinking.

"Yeah, you should see his socks." Freddie said recalling all of the crazy socks Spencer had got from his friend cleverly named 'Socko.'

Sam laughed. "Yeah they are pretty creative."

Carly playfully punched Sam's shoulder, "Hey, the socks are his thing." Carly said giggling.

"So he has a good sense of humor?" Maddie asked.

"Oh yeah, he's probably one of the funniest guys I know. But then again I do hang out with Fredward a lot so maybe it's just in comparison." Sam said smirking at Freddie who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go find Spencer." Carly said to her bickering friends. "See ya later, Maddie."

"See you later, iCarly." Maddie said back but the gang barely heard it as they were already on the other side of the lobby walking through the front doors.

"Man, talk about a babe!" Freddie said. "I guess Spencer does have alright taste after-all!"

"Oh, give it up, Fredward." Sam said at the daydreaming Freddie. "Obviously she's interested in Spencer and not nerdy camera guys."

Freddie glared at Sam. "Well you know, things may not work out between them. And that's when I'll make my move." Freddie smiled, seeping back in his daydream.

"Whatever, like that's going to happen." Sam said back.

They had just made it around the corner of the building to a nice plot of land that had previously been used for somewhat of a park with wooden benches littering the area and a small brook running through it. Here Spencer and Arwin were unloading a bunch of mechanical tools and other odd stuff out of a couple of tubs and cardboard boxes.

"Not going to lie, this is really cool." Sam said looking around the little area that was completely hidden by the front of the hotel.

"Yeah really!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh hey guys!" Spencer said as he saw his little sister and her friends come back to see them.

"Who's the dude?" Sam asked looking at the odd guy helping out Spencer.

"Oh, that's Arwin Hawkhauser! He's going to help me build a mini golf course!"

"Yeah, it's gonna be so awesome!" Arwin added.

Carly and Freddie looked a little offset at Arwin-not sure what to think of him while Sam smiled at him looking like she found a new friend.

"So what's up?" Spencer asked the gang.

"We were getting ready to do the first webcast of iCarly and decided to see what you were up to." Freddie explained.

"Ah, how'd you find me out here?" Spencer asked as he masterfully pulled out an odd looking contraption from one of the boxes.

"We asked your little female friend." Carly said in a joking manner.

"Miss candy girl." Sam added in the same manner as her best friend.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Spencer," Freddie started, "that Maddie is a true fox if I ever saw one."

"Yeah man!" Spencer gave Freddie a high-five. He was feeling quite proud of himself to have someone acknowledge the fact he had got a cute date. Judging from the day-dreamy look on Freddie's face, Spencer was his new hero as of now.

"Alright ladykiller!" Sam said to Spencer noticing the adrenalin he was getting.

"Hey, you got a date with Maddie?" Arwin asked.

"Heck yeah!" Spencer replied.

Arwin looked like had to think it over a bit before he just nodded and said "Cool, she's an awesome chick."

"Yeah, she seems pretty nice." Carly said back. "Alright, we'll leave you guys to work. We have to go shoot iCarly in the _new location_." Carly said adding something similar to 'sparkle fingers' to her sentence.

"Alright kiddo, let me know how it goes." Spencer said waving off to his friends.

* * *

Spencer and Arwin had gotten a good start with the mini golf project. They'd gotten the bases done for the course and had their ideas blooming. Spencer was on his way to the elevator when-

"Spudnik!" Spencer turned around to see London Tipton speed walking in what must have been at least five inch heels towards him.

"Hey London." He greeted. "And it's Spencer."

"Oh whatever. I heard you were going out to dinner with Maddie!"

"Mhhm."

"Well, you're in luck!" London exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Yay you!"

"Yay me ... ?" Spencer mocked clapping his hands together asking for an elaboration.

"I have decided I'm to make your dinner the best dinner ever by taking you shopping with me to the best stores so you won't look a hobo anymore! Oh, no offence." She said smiling. This girl was more dense than anything.

"Okay, but I don't think Maddie minds the way I dress and-"

"Oh come on!" London said as she grabbed Spencer by the ear and practically dragged him back across to the front doors.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OWW!" Spencer had ripped out of London's grip. "At least let my tell my sister."

"Ugh, here." London grumbled as she handed Spencer her phone. Spencer had called Carly to tell her that something 'came up' and he'd be back soon.

"Alright, to the limo!" London said as she took back her expensive iPhone and started towards the exit.

"Limo!?" Spencer was right on her heels now.

* * *

"In five...four....three...two!"

"Hey! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And believe or not, this is iCarly!"

"Now you may be wondering where we are at right now,"

"So we'll tell you! We're at the Tipton Hotel,"

"In Boston!"

"Massachusetts!"

* * *

"Hey look! iCarly are making their first webcast here!" Cody shouted to Zack from his laptop.

Zack came over and looked at the screen. "And to think they're doing that webcast right above our heads." Zack looked up at ceiling.

"This is, like, really epic. We're right below three of the most popular kids on the Internet!" Cody said looking up with Zack as if they could actually see the Internet famous stars through the ceiling.

"True that. Maybe if we get in good with them, we could be on iCarly!" Zack said as if he'd come up with some genious plan.

"I don't know, the way you said it you made it sound like we'd be using them to be on the internet." Cody said looking skeptical. "But I would love to be friends with them. I mean, we met them already, maybe we should take up our offer and show them around the hotel." Cody suggested.

"Heck, let's show them all around Boston!" Zack said looking into the air with awe.

"There's an idea."

* * *

After the webcast was over Zack and Cody decided to go up one floor to see if the iCarly gang would like to go on an all-expensense-paid-tour around the hotel with studly tour guides, you guessed it, the twins.

"Should we knock?" Zack asked as they arrived at the door to the iCarly suite.

"How else are they supposed to know someone's at the door?" Cody replied as he knocked at the door.

The blond twins were surprised to see an older lady answer the door, her eyes jumping between the two of them.

"Um hi...?" Zack started.

"Hello." She was quick to answer back. "Who are you and what business do you have coming to this suite?"

"Uh.." Cody stammered but his brother was quick to pick up, "Look we're not here to be interrogated, we just want to know if Carly, Sam, or Freddie is there."

"That's not how you treat an older lady who answers the door!" Cody yelled at his brother. "No matter how .... creepy they can be." He muttered out looking at the oblivious lady who was still glaring at them with wide eyes.

"Now that's a nice boy!" She exclaimed. "You can come in." She said to Cody. "And you can wait outside here." She said to Zack before closing the door in his face.

"Uh, so nice of you to invite me in Mrs...?"

"Benson. Mrs. Benson. Freddie Benson's mother."

"Ah. Well, I just wanted to know if Carly, Sam, and Freddie would mind me and my brother showing them around the hotel." Cody said trying to act as innocent and sweet as possible.

"Well of course you can! But, um, not Freddie. He's staying here with me so we can knit scarves together. He gets cold so easily." She said reminiscing on memories.

"Well, that's okay. I wouldn't want to interrupt any plans you may have made with Freddie." Sometimes being nice had it downfalls but this was a major plus.

* * *

"And this is the restaurant the Tipton has. It's indoors and outdoors and our mom sings there sometimes." Zack explained to the girls as he waved his hand at the beautiful eatery.

"Oh so your mom's a singer?" Carly asked interested. "What kind of music does she sing?"

"She sings any kind of music but here they have her sing boring show tunes." Cody answered.

"Ew." Sam furrowed her eyebrows at the thought of show tunes.

"That's what I say." Zack replied as he lead the way towards the kitchen.

"Are we even allowed to be back this way?" Carly asked when she found herself standing to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Probably not." Zack said as he peaked through the little window on the door that was clearly marked 'Staff Only.'

"One time we helped cook here for a food critic." Cody said nonchalantly which made the girls raise an eyebrow.

"Come on!" Zack swung the door to the kitchen open beckoning for them to go in. "Just try to hide behind that counter."

"I don't know about this." Carly said looking uneasy at the idea of sneaking into a four star 'Staff Only' kitchen.

"Don't be a fuddy duddy." Sam said as she snuck through the door and dove behind the counter.

"I'll go with you if you're afraid." Cody said to Carly. He stood up straighter in a attempt to make him look taller, braver, and more studly.

"Okay." Carly said back. It was better to be caught with a pal then being caught alone she thought.

"Well come on!" Zack shouted in a low whisper.

Carly and Cody ducked in the kitchen and Zack followed right after them.

"I heard they were making this really good cake for some dude's wedding." Zack explained as he peaked his head over the counter searching for a wedding cake.

"You're not going to-" Cody started.

"Oh, I am." Zack said as he watched a chef bring a large cake in through a door and lay in on the counter they were hiding behind. "Perfect. We get the first taste!" Zack said as he wiped his finger down the side of the cake getting a big amount of white icing on his finger. "Yumm." He said as he licked it off. "Come on, try some."

"That's for someone's wedding! I'm sure they don't want their cake to be ruined for their wedding!" Carly complained.

"Relax, babe." Zack said trying to chill out Carly. "The chef's will see this and fix it."

"What if they catch us?" Cody asked.

"Alright fine! You to scardy-cats hightail it out of here while Sam and I try some delicious cake."

Sam took her finger and swiped some of the icing with it. "Come on you guys." She said as she licked it off her finger. "Man! This cake is really good!" She took another swip of icing.

"We're leaving." Cody said as he and Carly crawled to the edge of the counter and eyed the door. Just as someone was leaving the kitchen they both slipped out the door.

"Man, talk about wussies." Zack said to Sam.

"You're telling me."

* * *

There was something about riding in a limo that excited Spencer. London soon found this out as she watched Spencer stick his head out the sunroof yelling to other cars and sprawling out on the leather wrap-around seats.

London was relived when they finally got to their destination, a small building on the side of the road that read 'Gracie's Styles' in some fancy font. London sighed looking at the building as she would a long lost lover.

"Impressive." Spencer said as he walked by London and looked at the building.

"Oh, it's more than impressive. It's ultra impressive." She said as she grabbed Spencer's arm and lead him in the store.

Once Spencer was in he looked around. Fancy dresses and purses were all he could see. "This seems like kind of a chick store."

"Yeah, we're going shopping for me first!" London said as if the answer were obvious. "We're going across the street for your clothes later. Now tell me which one of these sunglasses look better on me." London said as she tried on two pair of designer sunglasses and modeled them for Spencer.

He sighed as he tried not to die from utter boredom holding all of her dresses and purses and she looked around empty handed.

After that nightmare was over they dropped off their bags and headed across the street to shop for Spencer.

"Now what you need is something high class but not too high." London said as she looked at Spencer up and down deciding what his style was. "Do you go for an artsy hobo kinda look?" London asked honestly.

Spencer creased his eyebrows together. "No. I wear what I like." He said simply.

"Ugh, that gives me nothing to work with." London complained but nonetheless picked out a purple and brown striped button up shirt from a rack. "Like this?"

"No not really." Spencer said giving it a disgusted look.

"Good! Me neither." London said she put the shirt back and continued looking.

Spencer looked around a bit too and found some cool jeans he could wear. "Hey London, how about these?" Spencer said as he showed her a rack of dark wash jeans.

"Hey, you have some style after-all!" London said to him clapping. "You don't want them too tight but dark enough." She said shifting through them finding the perfect pair.

"Hunh, you know you are pretty smart when it comes to fashion and stuff like that. Maybe you're not a lost cause after-all, like Maddie said." Spencer said quickly before regretting almost every word that came out of his mouth.

"Whatever that means." London said as she drapped two pair of jeans on his shoulder.

"Now for a shirt." London said looking around the store.

* * *

Maddie was now regretting saying yes to Spencer. It was an impulse move on her side. She couldn't just back out, the dinner was tomorrow, but still she didn't want to lead him on. She needed to go to dinner and tell him the truth there. She just hoped that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Man, sometimes being a girl really did suck.


	4. I'm Too Scared Of What You'll Think

**The Not So Sweet Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 4. I'm Too Scared Of What You'll Think

**This was meant to be updated sooner but my laptop was in the shop getting fixed for a while so sorry about that.  
I do not own either show, iCarly or The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody or anything else mentioned in here.  
Also I am having alignment problems so everything up here won't be centered. :/ Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's up with the boss threads, Spencer?" Sam asked as she saw Spencer walk into the living room of their suite looking like he was ready for an important interveiw.

"What wrong with them?" He asked.

Sam scoffed. "Look at yourself! I thought you were going to wear the clothes London picked out."

"Well, I don't know. They might be too casual and laid back. I want her to think that I have a little taste."

"But you hate wearing business-y clothing. Don't try to be something you aren't."

"But I want her to think-"

"Just put on the clothes London got you!" Sam screamed at Spencer who looked at her like she had three heads before running into the bathroom to change.

"Spencer is nervous?" Carly asked Sam as she came into the living room and plopped down next to her best friend.

"Oh yeah." Sam said lazily as Carly smiled.

"I really hope their date goes well."

Spencer came bounding out of the bathroom looking more himself in his darkwash straightleg jeans, nice button up shirt, and casual converse. He held his arms out and did a full turn showing off his outfit.

"That's more like it." Sam nodded in approval.

"Yeah, it looks nice Spencer." Carly added giving her brother a thumbs up.

"Sweet! Now I've got to put this new cologne I got with London." Spencer smiled. "It smells like berries and man." He said as studly as possible.

"That must be quite a scent." Sam said.

"Oh, it is."

* * *

"Hey Spencer!" Zack and Cody called out to the rushing dark haired adult.

"Oh hey!" Spencer greeted them.

"So, where are you off to?" Asked Zack.

"To pick up my _date_ at the lobby." Spencer said masterfully.

"Nice! You've only been here one week and you've already got a date!" Zack exclaimed. How could someone so weird and goofy like Spencer get a date so fast, he wondered.

"Alright, well I'll catch you guys later, I've got a date." He reminded the young teenagers once again before rushing off towards the elevator.

"See ya." They said in unison. "I wonder who his date is." Cody said outloud.

"Me too, I mean he hasn't even been here that long ... oh well! Tired of thinking, wanna hit the arcade?"

"You read my mind!"

* * *

Who better to of found of the arcade but the cast of iCarly all gathered around some gun shooting cop game. Sam seemed to be taking the lead in the game against Freddie and Carly, somewhere around the shouting and dancing from her and the not-to-happy faces from her friends gave it away.

"Hey there!" Cody greeted the gang. They didn't take their eyes off of the game and just grunted and waved their hands to dismiss the onlooker. Cody didn't seem to notice, he stood on his tippie-toes and craned his neck to see what was going on. "Wow! Look at the score!" He exclaimed seeing Sam's high score.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beasty when it comes to games that involve shooting and or guns." Sam said before finally turning around to see who it was admiring her shooting capibilities. "Hey! Zack and Cody!"

Carly and Freddie also turned around to see their local friend. "Hey Cody! Hey Zack! What's up?" Carly greeted.

"Nothing. Bored so we thought we'd hit up the arcade." Zack said nonchalantly.

"And look he we find!" Cody said almost to happy. "Our best friends!" He held his arms and twitched his fingers beckoning for a hug from the main star of the webshow.

Carly hesitated before answering Cody's arms with a hug from her.

"Gee, someone needs to get out more." Sam muttered under breath to Freddie.

"Hey! Speaking of Spencer, who is going out with tonight?" Zack asked the gang.

"Umm, we never mentioned Spencer-"

"So? I still want to know." Zack demanded.

"He's going out with that cute candy counter girl. She's a total babe." Freddie answered getting a goofy grin on his face at thought of the girl.

"You mean Maddie!? And back off, she's been mind ever since she started working here!" Zack challenged Freddie.

"Oh, right! Which is why she's going out with Spencer." Freddie rolled his eyes at Zack's challenges.

"Well, I don't see her going on dates with you either, buddy. Besides, who says it's a date? I hear Maddie already has a-"

* * *

"BOYFRIEND!?"

Spencer practically spewed all of his water, he was just drinking, out. "What do you mean a boyfriend?" He asked again more calmy, trying to recover from his rash first response.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I didn't know you took this as a date. See, he left town for two weeks to go some trip with his family. I really like you ... as a friend." She smiled, hoping to god Spencer would take her news well. He had endured going shopping with London, dressed up, took her out to the fancy restaraunt in the hotel, and even - Maddie sniffed - wore colgne for her.

"No, no, no. Don't be sorry. It's just ... I didn't _expect_ you to have a boyfriend, well NO! I mean, I did, you're gorgeous and all, it's just I didn't_ know_. I thought you were availble, er, single - _boyfriendless._ So, I thought that maybe if we got to _know_ eachother, the reason for this date, er, _outing_-"

"No, Spencer. You don't have to apologize to me, I should be the one apologizing to you. I lead you on to think that it was a date." Maddie interrupted Spencer's rambling to explain herself a little more. She was feeling awfully bad.

But Spencer was feeling worse. He was begining to panic. "Well ... uh, this is awkward." He admitted. To his relief Maddie laughed. "Do you want to continue dinner or ...?"

"No, it's fine. We can continue." Maddie smiled as she picked up a fork and jabbed it into her dinner.

"So, what's he like? Your boyfriend, I mean." Spencer asked partly to make small talk and partly because he was deeply curious.

"Well, he's coming back tomorrow around eight-ish. If you want to meet him, I'd gladly introduce you to him." Maddie kindly offered.

Spencer thought for a second. "Well, I don't know. I have to add the finishing touches on Arwin and I's golfcourse around that time. Maybe, I'll stop by real quick, but you know, I'm a busy man."

Maddie giggled at her friend. 'Well, okay."

* * *

The following morning Spencer had plans. Big plans. Secret plans. Plans that he had planned out while trying to go asleep after his and Maddie's "date."

He had dressed in all black so he'd blend in with the early morning shadows of hotel guests. He had taken the elevator to the lobby at apoximately 8:17 and had made it to his destination at 8:22 with the only delay being a bathroom break when he got there. Too much coffee this morning.

There she was. His lady in blue. Spencer ducked behind a sofa in the lobby and watched the young dame eagerly watch the door. Spencer eyed every male that had entered the front door and watched his lady in blue's reaction. Finally one guy had made his way through the doors and made the candy counter girl's eyes light up.

Spencer did a ninja roll from the couch to a near-by plant and peered through the leaves to spy on the two.

A guy around Spencer's age with short blond hair cut in a fashion similar to Neil Patrick Harris had come through the doors and headed straight for the candy counter. Maddie took one look at this guy and she was in his arms in a flash. This abercrombie wearing stud was obviously Maddie's boyfriend.

Spencer did another quick tuck-and-roll right behind Mr. Moseby's unattended desk. He was in hearing range of the couple.

"I missed you so much, Maddie. I got you this necklace." The boyfriend said sickingly sweetly to Spencer's candy girl. He held out to Maddie a small white box.

Maddie smiled back to the alleged 'boyfriend.' "The feeling was mutual." She said before taking the box from her partner and opened it. She pulled out a dainty chain with a heart shaped charm on it. Maddie gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful, Chad!" She exclaimed before giving him another hug and a peck on the cheek.

This Chad guy was good, Spencer thought. But with a generic name like that he had nothing on Spencer ... at least in that area.

"So, anything new happen around here without me?" He asked charmingly.

Maddie seemed almost lost in deep blue eyes, "Nothing too much." She muttered out before giggling at 'Chad' flashing a quick smirk at her.

"He has her wrapped around his finger." Spencer whispered outloud.

"Oh! My new friend, Spencer, said he wanted to meet you, but he might be busy." Maddie told her boyfriend as she did a quick scan around the lobby looking for said friend.

Spencer smiled. She mentioned him within the first thirty minutes of seeing her boyfriend for the first time in a couple of weeks. That had to count for somthing, right? He was deffantly making his move on this girl-

"Hey!" Spencer nearly jumped out of his own clothing when a loud greeting came from behind him. "What are you doing behind Mr. Moseby's desk...?"

Spencer looked up to see Maddie and "Chad" staring down at him. "Oh! Hi-Hiya! Just, uh, checking those loose bolts Mr. Moseby warned me about." He reached his arm out to feel one of the screws on the desk. "Yepp, he should deffiantly do something about them." Spencer sais nodding his head. "So, uh, who's your friend?"

"I'm Chad Brown." Said Maddie's boyfriend as he held out his hand for Spencer to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Very generic name, Spencer thought as he shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you too, _Chad Brown_."

* * *

It was safe to assume that after the arcade fiasco, Freddie and Zack weren't on the best terms with eachother. 'Avoiding eachother at all costs' didn't even seem to suffice the feelings that had for eachother. So when Zack tried to hang out with_ Freddie's _friends, it didn't go down well.

"Hey Freddie, we're going down to the park with Zack and Cody." Carly called out as she and Sam walked out to the living room, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Freddie yelled. He was sitting on the living room couch waiting for Carly and Sam to come out of their room to hang with _him_. "Why?"

"Because they asked us to, dorkwad." Sam said.

"But aren't we going to the arcade together today?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Freddie but we promised Zack and Cody we'd meet them at the park. I don't want to blow off our plans with them." Carly said before waving to Freddie and rushing out the door with Sam.

"Sure you didn't blow off your plans with Cody and his annoying brother. But you blew off your plans with me." Freddie muttered to himself as he sank down lower in the sofa and crossed his arms in anger.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter wasn't that long either. BUT I would like you guys to know that when I went to spell check this chapter I had ZERO spelling mistakes! :D Yaay Me! However I cannot to grammar check so there still may be those kinds of mistakes -_-**

Anway, Special thanks goes out to: the reveiwers who keep on reviewing (Reneyyy 'Sprouse' and (Your reviews are very much appreciated)), 'Nev' (I tried to message you at the username you gave me but it didn't work :( Be sure to PM me or somthing, I would love talking to someone with such great music taste, haha), and everyone else who has favorited, alerted, and reveiwed! You guys are the reason I even write this story. :]

(In case you WERE wondering how my concert went; It POURED. It rained the whole five hours we were there but it still was one of the best shows I have ever went to! Chester French couldn't play but every other band did. I must say that Blink 182 has to be the funniest band ever. I highly recommend seeing them if your parents aren't strict. (They're kinda rated R if you catch my drift.))

Anway, have a wonderful day! :D


	5. When You 'Putt' It That Way

**The Not So Sweet Life of iCarly  
**Chapter 5. When You 'Putt' It That Way

**Hey Hey Hey everyone! School has started, I am a freshman, and you know what that means! Homework! Yaay! (I hope you got the sarcasm in that.) Anway, that means less frequent updates. :( Sorry, I hate school too.  
Anyway, it's safe to assume that since my mom still insists I'm much too old to still watch iCarly that I do not own either Suite Life Of Zack and Cody or iCarly. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

"Why is Freddie being such a boob about us hanging out with Zack and Cody?" Sam asked hanging out in their room with Carly. They were getting ready to another episode of iCarly and Freddie hadn't shown up yet.

"Who knows? They didn't seem to get along very well in the first place." Carly answered as she sent another text message to their technical producer.

"Man, Freddie's never late. And he's staying in the suite right next to ours!" Sam said getting the cloesest to 'paniced' as she could get.

"Yeah but Mrs. Benson said that Freddie wasn't there."

"So where could he be."

Just then they heard a door open and slam shut in the living room, and in walked a cool and collected Freddie.

"Freddie!" Carly shouted as he walked in.

"Where the heck where you!?" Sam finished Carly's sentence in a much more angry way than what Carly was thinking.

"Eh, hanging out with some new friends I made in the hotel." Freddie said lazily.

"iCarly starts in two minutes! Didn't you get my text messages?" Carly frantically asked.

"I know, I know. And I'm here now so that doesn't matter anymore." Freddie said trying to chill out his co-workers but he was only making them more frusterated with him.

"This so isn't like Freddie." Carly whispered to Sam as they stood together getting ready to start their web-show.

"In 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ..."

* * *

London had come in the lobby at just the right time to see Spencer rushing in from the front doors. "Spencer!" She called out waving to him.

"Hey London." Spencer said slowing his frantic behavior down. "What's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you a question." She said walking up to Spencer. He kept looking up at the wall clock in the lobby as if he needed to be somewhere important just that minute, but alas his good mood made him more patient and friendly.

"What's that?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I am going on little mini vacation for the next two days and I was wondering if you would watch Evona for me." She asked smiling.

"Who's Evona? If she's your grandmother or something the answer is no. Old people don't seem to like me that much, they always go on and on about how I'm living is not the way they did it back in the "old days" and it gets really-"

London gasped and looked rather offended at what Spencer had just explained to her. "Evona is not old nor my grandmother! She's my pomeranian!"

"Aww cute, you have a puppy?" Spencer asked feeling relieved that he didn't have to let down London. "I'll watch the pup for a few days."

"Great! Meet me at the 'London Suite' in twenty minutes and I'll let you meet her and lay down the rules and stuff."

"Ahhh, I'm in the middle of doing something right now and in twenty minutes I might have my hands full, London." Spencer explained.

"Why don't you just put down whatever you have in your hands, silly?" London asked in a serious yet cute manner. Something about the way she said that made Spencer look past how idiotic that remark was but look in the innocence that remark held.

"Alright, whatever. Twenty minutes, you can count on me to be there."

"Thanks so much, Spudnik!" London said before walking back towards the front door.

Spencer just shook his head at the heiress and returned to making his way to the basement.

"Hey Spencer!" Arwin greeted his friend as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey. The mini golf course is pretty much done. We should test it out tonight, I want to make sure the giant eyeball lights up properly." Spencer explained to Arwin.

"Okay, maybe you and your friends could have a little go at it. I have to go visit Mother soon." Arwin added solmely gazing into the distance. "She said she plans on making her special yams." He added as he gulped in fear.

Spencer raised his eye brow and inched his way towads to the elevator again. "Okayyyyy. Well I've gotta go meet London soon so ... bye!"

* * *

Freddie found it hard to find things to do alone to occupy his time. He had to make Sam and Carly jealous and give them a taste of their own medicine. If only he didn't have to lie to acheive that. He actually hadn't found friends in the hotel, turns out there wasn't a lot of kids in the Tipton besides Zack and Cody. But some of the reason why he put up with all of this was because Cody had a crush on Carly. A huge crush. It was such an innocent thing but Freddie didn't like it. He had been trying to get Carly to like him for forever! He had to hope it meant nothing to Carly.

He continued wondering aimlessly around the hotel looking for something to do when someone had grabbed him by wrist. It wasn't a gentle grab either, mind you, the person had grabbed him so hard it left his wrist with red marks. Not to mention they jerked him towards them with the force of a angry elephant.

"Oww! Let me go!" Freddie yelled as he jerked his arm back. He looked over at the one who had yanked him and saw it was none other than Sam. "Why'd you yank me?" He demanded,

"I didn't yank ya! I simply tugged you over here." She said back crossing her arms, smiling.

"Well you could have tugged less hard." Freddie replied rubbing his wrist.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, baby." Sam insulted him still smiling. Freddie just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"What do you want anyway?"

"We called a special iCarly meeting and since you are unfortunatly a part of iCarly, you need to come too." Sam explained which left Freddie slightly confused.

"Why didn't you just call me or text me?"

"We knew you'd give us some jenk excuse about how you were hanging out with your imaginary friends." Sam said knowingly.

Crap. Did she know? She couldn't. He'd have to play this out. "Imaginary?" He challenged.

"Yeah. Imaginary. If they were real why would you be standing in a random deserted hallway?"

"I'm going to meet them, duh!" Freddie lied. "I'll have to text them to let them know I won't be coming." He said as he flipped out his high-tech cell phone and pretended to text someone.

"Alright, whatever." Sam said getting impatient and once again grabbed him by the arm and "tugged" him towards their suite.

When they open the door to suite Carly was there waiting. "About time!" She exclaimed as she shut the door behind Sam and Freddie.

"Sorry, thank the nub over here." Sam said motioning towards Freddie, "He's the one who had me looking all over the hotel for him."

Freddie glared. "It's not my fault I-"

"People! People! No time to argue. We have a meeting." Carly stopped the two going into another pointless battle. She ushered the two into her and Sam's room. "Okay, so first act of business," Carly started, "Sam and I thought it would be a good idea if we, uh, had a special guest on the show. Or, rather two specials guests."

Freddie had an idea where this was going. He gulped, "Who?"

"Zack and Cody." Sam bluntly answered.

Freddie's heart sank and the look on his face showed it.

"Look, they've been a real big help since we got here and they're big fans of our show too. Not to mention it might bring up more viewers." Carly explained to bring up Freddie's hopes, but Freddie's hopes had already went out the door.

* * *

"So here's a list of Evona's schedule." London handed Spencer a list that looked a bit too long for a dog schedule.

"Mkay." Spencer said giving the list a quick glance. "Woah, you're dog eats caviar?"

"Yepp! She takes after Mommy." London said in awe. "Most dogs don't have such refine taste, you know."

"Mhmmm." Spencer raised an eyebrow. "So where's the little pup now?" Spencer asked looking around London's suite.

"Oh, she's getting a massage right now. She'll be done soon, you think you can pick her up for me too? Just take her from there to your suite." London said simpily.

"Oh, sure. So, uh, how much will the pay be?" Spencer asked casually.

London thought for a moment. "Does $150 a day sound good?"

Spencer's eyes widened at her answer. "A-are you serious?" Spencer stammered with disbelief.

"Oh, is that too low?"

"No! I mean, three hundred dollars for watching your pooch for two days will be plenty." Spencer said still in shock.

"Okay." London smiled. "Well, the bell-hop should be here soon to deliever my luggage to the cab."

"Right, right. And I've got a dog to pick up!" Spencer said before rushing out the door to go pick up London's dog.

* * *

The iCarly gang was watching television on the living room couch. You could cut the tension there with a knife ... well maybe that was an understatement.

"Hey kiddos!" Spencer said bounding through the door oblivious to the situation. "Guess what!?"

"What?" Carly asked trying to keep Spencer's lively attitude before he noticed the thick tension hanging in the air like a piosin gas.

He leaned outside of the door and picked up a fluffly little white pomeranian dog. "I'm dogsitting for London!" He exclaimed overjoyed.

"Awwwh! He's so cute!" Carly couldn't help herself from jumping up and rushing over to pet the dog.

Freddie smiled and walked up with Carly to see the dog. "How long are you going to watch it?" Freddie asked curiously as he petted the dog's ears.

"As long as I can. I'm getting 150 dollars a day!" Spencer exclaimed overjoyed.

They all stared in surprise. "Wow." Was all Freddie could mutter out.

"What's the little guy's name?" Carly asked.

"Girl." Spencer corrected, "And her name is Evona. I just picked her up from a massage."

"A massage?" Sam questioned finally getting up off the couch to see the pooch.

"Yeah, the dog's favorite dish is caviar too." Spencer explained putting the dog down on the ground and shutting the door.

"Man, the dog gets better treatment than all of had in our whole lives." Sam said still in disbelief. "Well, except maybe Freddork. He probably gets massages and spoon fed from his mother." Sam insulted Freddie with a smirk. At least the tension had dispersed.

"Welcome to your new home for the next two days." Spencer siad looking down at the dog that was blankly staring back up at him.

* * *

"You guys going to go mini-golfing with me?" Spencer asked the iCarly trio as they came walking out of their suite in the living room. Spencer was slouching on the couch looking rather beat up with Evona sitting happily on his lap.

"Sure wh-Woah! What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"Eh, just playing with Evona. For such a small ... innocent looking dog she can be _really _vicious!" Spencer explained.

"Ah, well you should groom up before you go anywhere looking like that." Sam said.

"Hey, why don't you invite Maddie." Freddie suggested. "It'd be nice to hang out with her to inforce that you guys are still friends even after the date diaster."

"Ture that, Freddie." Spencer agreed. "Maybe I should ask her." Spencer leaned up on the couch leaving Evona to find a new comfy place to lay for now.

"Go clean up before you go rushing out of the suite." Carly said quickly before Spencer made any rash decisions looking like he just lost a fight with a rabid bunny rabit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer had cleaned up, like his little sister had advised him to do, and was now on his way to see Maddie.

"Spencer!" She greeted him as he walked up to the counter.

"Hey Maddie! I wanted to know if you're doing anything later tonight." _Please don't be doing something with the ridiculous Chad guy._

"Nope, I'm pretty much free." Maddie answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Spencer blurted out. "I mean, okay. Well if you wanted, I'm going to go test out the mini-golf course me and Arwin built with my little sister and her friends. If you wanted to come it'd be-It's not a date either!" Spencer blurted out again before finishing thought. Man, what was it about this chick that had him all nervous and jumpy? "I mean, I know you're seeing someone, this would be strictly friend buisness."

Maddie couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw how jittery Spencer was. "It's okay, I'll be there." She reassured him.

* * *

"Wow Spencer, it looks better than the one you did at our house!" Carly exclaimed the moment she saw the first glimpse of Spencer's mini golf course.

"Yeah, this'll be just as popular as that one was." Freddie agreed.

"Thank you. I'd like to think so." Spencer replied. He handed out the gang golf clubs he and Arwin had scrapped up around the hotel.

"Hey! Where's my golf club?" A smiling Maddie came bounding over to the golf course.

"Hey, you made it!" Spencer couldn't help but smiling fiendishly when he saw Maddie and -of course- her knee high socks. "I have your golf club right here." He added, handing her a colorful paint splattered club.

"Sweet! I love all the colors." Maddie said giggling.

"Yeah we do have some pretty interesting selections of golf clubs." Spencer replied.

"Alright, alright! Let's get to the part where we wack some balls with our clubs." Sam said with an evil glint in her eyes which made Freddie back up from her a few steps.

"Right! Let's do just that!" Spencer said raising his golf club above his head.

"Hold on, I got a text." Carly announced earning a groan from Sam that she had to wait fifteen seconds longer. "Hey Spence, mind if two more friends join us?" Carly asked after reading the text.

Freddie already knew who wanted to join them. He looked at Spencer, "We don't want to be too crowded."

"I don't mind." Spencer replied. "Tell them to join the party!"

"Sweet!" Carly exclaimed as she texted a response back. "They'll be here soon."

"There are extra golf clubs by the start of the course." Spencer said. "You guys can wait for them, Maddie and I will go ahead and start." Obviously it was alone time Spencer was looking for otherwise he'd be more than happy to golf with his sister and friends.

Carly got the hint and have him the okay as Sam, once again, rolled her eyes and groaned.

"So who's coming to golf with Carly and them?" Maddie asked as she and Spencer made their way to the start of the course.

"I don't know, probably the Zack and Cody brothers. They've been hanging out with them a lot lately." Spencer replied as he took a golfball and laid it on the green.

"Oh, Zack and Cody." Maddie said looking up in the air. "Well they're an adventure - I'll give 'em that."

"That's what we came here looking for." Spencer replied glancing over his shoulder at Maddie. "Now watch this." Spencer hit his golfball through a small waterwheel that carried his ball up and over to the other side of the course.

"Impressive." Maddie admitted raising her eyebrows. "Now, my turn." She laid her ball where Spencer had put his and tried to do the same thing as him but failed and her ball ended up splashing in the water.

"Nice try, but may I help you?" Spencer offered as he fished her ball out of the stream.

"Be my guest. As long as it makes me less suck-ish."

Spencer came up behind Maddie and placed his hands on her arms. "Now, uh, if you do more like this," Spencer swinged Maddie's arms to hit her ball at just the right time and with the right amount of force, "you'll probably get better results. Just have to watch the water .... thingy."

Maddie giggled and looked back at Spencer. "Thanks." Spencer smiled back but never removed his hands from her arms. "Ummm ... you can let go now." Maddie said laughing lightly.

"Oh! Right! My bad - sorry 'bout that." Spencer flushed as he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

"Zack! Cody!" Sam called out as she saw the twins walking up to the golfcourse.

"Hey guys!" Carly added in greeting as Freddie just nodded his head at them.

"Alright, you guys are here! Now I can finally show up everyone on the course." Sam said cooly swinging her club over her back and headed for the begining.

Zack made his greetings quick as he followed Sam to the course. Cody, on the other-hand, had to make it a point to gawk at Carly the whole time they were making their way over to course.

"So, what's the new iCarly going to be like?" Cody asked once he realized Carly was aware of his avid staring.

"We're not completly sure yet." Freddie answered for Carly.

"But we did decide that you and Zack can be on one of the webcasts." Carly quickly added.

"Oh yes!" Cody bellowed. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Carly laughed at Cody's obvious enthusaim. "I take that as you'll agree?"

"Of course."

When they all arrived at the begining of the course they had it pretty much decided that Sam would be first to putt on the count of her being one of the least patient friends.

"Alright, watch and learn losers." Sam said before putting her ball perfectly through the first obstical. "Beat that." She challenged.

"Fine then." Zack said grinning as he stepped up to putt. "Watch this, Sammy."

Freddie stepped back at Zack saying Sam's name like that. "This'll be interesting." He whispered to Carly who just nodded her head in a response. Shock took all.

Zack swung and promptly made it over the waterwheel. Sam grinned at decent competition. This was going to be good. "Very good Zacky."

"Alrighty-then." Carly started, "Freddie, you're up next."

"Thanks Carls." He said as he stepped up to putt but unfortantly his ball sank in the the stream powering the waterwheel. "Darn." He muttered as Sam tried to hold back laughter.

"It's okay, Freddie. I'm not much good at golf either." Carly said as she stepped up to putt.

* * *

Spencer and Maddie had pretty much finished the course and were now hanging out on a stone wall lining a flower bed in the back of the golf course.

"So, golf was fun." Maddie started. "But I really stink at it." She said scrunching up her nose.

"You don't stink at it, you're just ... not good." Spencer said jokingly making Maddie laugh.

"You always know how to make me laugh." Maddie said looking at Spencer in the eyes. "I think that's why me and you connected the moment we met."

Spencer looked back into her eyes. "You always say my exact feelings." Spencer replied. At that moment the feeling was too powerful to resist. Spencer kissed Maddie. Not too long but not too quick. Just enough to have the feeling last on their lips for a seconds after it was over.

Maddie looked at Spencer with wide eyes. "Uh, Spencer ..." Maddie and him stared at eachother for a quite a while then after that. Awkwardness engulfed the two in it's deathgrip. "I - I - I gotta go." Maddie said quickly before rushing off towards the hotel.

Spencer still sat and stared at where Maddie's eyes had been before she rushed off. "Mannnn." He groaned out.

* * *

**Le Gasp!  
I have noticed that in the episodes of iCarly involving older women he always lays on his 'Spencer Charm' and the women always end up falling for it. However this time when Spencer laid it on Maddie rushed off. I wanted to make Maddie different and then the competitive nature in Spencer kick in and have him still chasing after Maddie.**

Anways, Special thanks to the reviewers. Schilling dot klaus (because your username didn't show up in the last special thanks update), Reneyyy Sprouse (keep on reviewing), Riana Kaiba (For being patient, I promise there will be some of that special couple), Samantha Fenton (I am also a Freddie fan, he's so cute ^_^), and everyone else who reviewed/favorited/alerted.  
Please give me feedback on this chapter et cetera et cetera. Have a good weekend!


	6. Shake And Bake

**The Not So Suite Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 6. Shake And Bake

**I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or iCarly. I also do not own The Ballad Of Ricky Bobby which is where the title of this chapter came from.**

* * *

Everytime Spencer saw Maddie things got awkward. He hated himself for that. Every time it worked. His little kiss on the lips made the ladies want more of Spencer, but Maddie was different. There was more to her. Spencer wanted to find out what that more was, but with the awkward silences that seemed to follow after every greeting prevented him from doing that.

"SPENCER! HELP!" A shriek for Spencer came from the living room. Once again something to iterrupt his thoughts but he still sprinted to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked before taking the scene in. Freddie was laying on the floor having his shirt being almost ripped to shreads by a little pomeranian. "Oh my god." Spencer muttered before picking up Evona.

"That thing is a demon!" Fredddie spat as he got up and looked at his now slightly ripped and very damp shirt.

"I told you guys she was pretty vicious but does anyone listen to Spencer? Noooo." He said.

"Ugh, whatever." Freddie mummbled, "Well I have to go change my shirt I guess." He started to go towards the door, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" Spencer couldn't help himself from asking.

Freddie looked back at Spencer. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

Spencer shook his head.

"Well, this whole week has been a diaster!" He started, "Sam and Carly have run off with the local hotel boys and that leaves me here either alone or with my mom." Freddie and Spencer both shuddered. "And now, my mom is gonna kill me because of my shirt."

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?" Spencer said knowingly.

".....of the shirt?"

"No, not of the shirt! Of Carly and Sam spending too much time with Zack and Cody?"

"Oh. Well, I guess. It seems like we don't do anything together anymore." Freddie replied.

"Well you just gotta push yourself in there. Make time to hang with them, you know? Who cares about the awkwardness!" Spencer realized he should practice what he preached.

"Thanks, man." Freddie said to Spencer before heading out the door to go face his mother.

Spencer gulped. "That's a brave boy."

* * *

Maddie could barely look her boyfriend in the eyes ever since the mini-golf thing last night. The guilt was eating her alive. Sure, she didn't really count it as cheating but it was pretty close.

Chad sensed something was wrong with Maddie. "What's on your mind?" He asked as he watched her gaze into the open lobby, chin resting on her hand.

She sighed. "Well, you know the key to having a good and healthy relationship is honesty?" Maddie asked.

Chad nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going, his blood was already starting to boil. She was keeping something secret from him?

"Well then, I need to be completely honest with you. Last night, I went to go test out the new mini golf course Spencer had helped built with a few buddies and well, Spencer kissed me." She said at last. "I didn't want him to kiss me, he just ... did. And I wanted to be honest and tell you straight up so that there's no secrets in between us."

Chad's expression was unreadable but he did manage to say a few things. "It's okay, Maddie. As long as your being honest and you know you don't like him."

"I don't, for sure." Maddie said it with confident but something inside of her told herself that she had just told a little white lie. Sure, she'd thought about what'd it be like with someone like Spencer and maybe she ... liked the kiss a little bit.

Maddie tried to push those thoughts out of her head for fear that she would come to the conclusion that she was a bad person.

* * *

"I need to get out of this hotel." Spencer said mainly to himself as he rushed through what seemed like a vacant hallway. However he was overheard by Mr. Moseby who was passing by the hallway as well.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" He asked quickly, concerned that one of his most needed guests was unhappy with his hotel.

"Uh, nothing." Spencer answered not wanting to get in to what chaos he brought himself into in the hotel. "Just ... is there anywhere to hang out around here? That's not in this hotel."

"Well you're in luck! Today we're hosting some Food Network cake show in this hotel, open for anyone to join in it." He explained.

"No way!" Spencer exclaimed at his change in luck. "So I can compete too?"

"Are you over the age of eighteen?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes." Mr. Moseby said smiling at his mutual feeling guest.

"That's so awesome! When does it start?" Spencer asked.

"Well, if you want to join in on it you have to be there at six to get all the rules and more information."

"Alright." Spencer said looking above Moseby's head, at a wall clock. Spencer had some time to kill before then. He decided that this might be a good topic for Carly to hear about.

* * *

"How about you guys do something kind of like Messin' With Lewbert only change it around to Messin' With Estabon?" Freddie was sitting on one of the couches in Carly and Sam's room discussing topics for their next webcast.

"No. It'll be too cheesey." Sam replied. She, on the other hand, was laying half way off the bed so her head hit the floor. "We also have to have Zack and Cody in there somewhere."

Carly was about suggest something when Spencer burst open their door so it slammed against the wall, making them all jump.

"Oh sorry. May I come in?" Spencer said after he realized he startled the kids.

"A little late now, don't ya think?" Carly sassed.

"Probably." Spencer said, "Anway, the Tipton is having the Food Network come here to show some baking show and anyone can join in! It'll be perfect for iCarly - I'm going to try to get in."

"No way!" Carly exclaimed. "That's so awesome! It'll be perfect to put on iCarly."

"True that." Sam agreed as she flopped the back half of her body on the floor too.

"But wait, how are you guys going to put Cody and Zack in the webcast then?" Freddie asked innocently but his thoughts were the opposite. This would mean they couldn't be able to join in on the show like Carly and Sam had promised them. Zack and Cody would be upset with them and leave his friends alone. Freddie smirked at his genius plan.

"Oh yeah." Sam said thinking. "I guess we can't put them in after all."

"Wait!" Spencer shouted, an idea coming to mind. "I read a little about the rules online and as long as they lead chef is over eighteen it doesn't matter what age his helper's are!"

"So Zack and Cody could help you!" Carly said, getting it. "Me and Sam will be, like, the hostesses, Freddie will film it, and you guys will be baking stuff." Carly smiled as things worked out for her.

Freddie frowned as he realized he should have kept his big mouth shut.

* * *

Six o' clock reared around and Spencer, the iCarly gang, plus the twins were all rushing to the ballroom, where this event would be held.

"Just in time!" Spencer eclaimed just a little too loudly as he slid in the room with his gang right on his heels. All eyes were on him and his crew, and the people seemed to be taking this meeting very seriously. "Oops. Sorry." Spencer said with an apologetic smile creeping on his face.

"This is our competition? It's almost too easy." Someone said turning the head back around to face the judges with their nose in the air.

"There's a rather long pole up that person's butt." Zack muttered as he stepped next to Sam to get a better veiw of the judge explaining the rules.

"Wait till' they loose to us." Spencer whispered to Zack smiling.

* * *

The rules were pretty simple. You had to design and bake a birthday cake for a nine year old girl, turning ten. Spencer already had an advantage because of his sculpting skills but the other people competing probably had much skill too.

Five hours were on the clock.

"Alright guys, this is what I have drawn up." Spencer called out to Zack and Cody who were in the station, struggling to put on their white aprons.

Zack and Cody walked over to Spencer's drawing. It was a leg with a large converse sneaker and a knee-high striped socks, the leg stopped at the knee of course. Decorating around the sneaker were a few of the girl's favorite things the judge had explained in the meeting.

"That's freakin' awesome!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Glad you guys agree." Spencer said with a smirk. "Alright, let's get started then! Cody - bring over the cake. Zack - start on the icing. I'll start shaving the cake." He added with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

"Hey iCarly veiwers!" Carly said slinking her face close to the lens of Freddie's video camera. "As you know, I'm Carly."

"And my name is Sam!" Carly's sidekick added jutting her face next to Carly's.

"And this is iCarly." They added together.

"If you have been watching iCarly recently you would know that we are no longer in Seattle." Sam said.

"That's right. We're in Boston's very own Tipton hotel." Freddie zoomed out and took a few steps back to get their suite they were filming in instead of the usual top floor of their Seattle home. "Now, we're going to do something a little different this episode of iCarly." Carly finished.

"Yepp. We're going to take you down to the ballroom of the Tipton to watch behind the scenes of some cake show for a bratty ten year old's birthday where Carly's older brother, Spencer, and two new friends of ours are competing!" Sam said adding her own 'Sam twists' to the statements.

"Freddie switch to the mobile mode." Carly said as Freddie stepped back to tap a few keys on his laptop.

"Switchin' to mobile mode." Freddie added with pep. He was trying to stay as positive as he could.

"Alright." Sam said rubbing her hands together. "To the ballroom!" She announced jutting her finger in the air towards the door.

* * *

"Hey Spencer, how's the cake coming along so far?" Carly asked tapping Spencer's shoulder and showing him Freddie filming him for iCarly.

Spencer looked over to see the lens of the camera practically in his face. "Well maybe if Freddie backed up a bit you could actually see the cake." Spencer said standing back while Freddie did as Spencer advised and got a shot of the almost finished shoe / sock cake.

"It looks great, Spence." Freddie complimented.

"And we helped!" Cody popped up from behind one of the counters with while powder all over his face and hair and a few stains on his white apron.

"True that." Zack added as he also popped up next to his brother who was waving and smiling at the camera.

Carly couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm to be on their webshow.

"And it's a good thing they're almost done because time is almost up." Sam added popping her head in front of the lens while swinging her arm to point at a big countdown clock the only had three minutes left.

Spencer followed Sam's finger to see the clock. "Oh man! Zack. Cody. Do you guys want to do the final touches?" Spencer asked looking at the final two icing flowers that still needed to be placed on the cake.

"Sure thing. I call the blue one!" Zack said as he grabbed one of the flowers and put it on the cake were Spencer showed him.

"Awh, I don't like the purple one." Cody complained but nonetheless put the flower on the cake.

"And just in time." Spencer said as the clock buzzed and the judges stood.

"Remember, the winner gets six tickets to Aspen for a week!" Sam added in a whisper for the whole room got deadly silent.

The judges and the ten year old made their way to veiw every cake in the show. Afterwards they all met back at the judging table to decide the winner. The little girl tugged on one of the judge's sleves and whispered something in their ear. The judge gave her a confused look and went up to the microphone.

"Sara," He announced waving his arm to the little girl, "had made her decision on who the winner will be." He rolled his eyes a little bit but went on, "The winner and the cake that will be featured in Cake Fans magazine-"

Zack and Sam couldn't help but scoff. "They have a Cake Fans magazine?" Sam said holding back her laughter.

"The sad thing is I think my mom is a subscriber." Zack added as he and Sam giggled away.

The judge gave them an evil eye and returned to his annoucing, "The winner is Spencer Shay, Cody Martin, and Zack Martin with their ... shoe cake." He said still giving them a dirty look.

"Yes!" The gang all jumped and clapped.

"We won the trip to Aspen!" Cody shouted jumping up and down. "Six tickets means all of us get to go!"

"EAT THAT!" Spencer shouted while doing a twirl to stand pointing a finger to the group that was working next to him.

"Spencer!" Carly chastised him. "Uncalled for."

"But they were giving me dirty looks the whole time." Spencer accused the rival team who were glaring.

"Who cares? They lost, we won!" Zack said jumping once again but this time a little to close to the table. In the group's horror the table tilted to stand on only two of it's four legs and the cake slid a little to the one end.

"Nooo!" Spencer shouted. But the cake managed to stay on the table as it plopped back on it's four legs.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Zack exclaimed as he looked at the reliefed faces of his friends.

As they all took their gaze back to the cake it suddenly burst into flames. As impossible as it seemed, the cake was on a standard table - not a stove, the flames completly engulfed the cake.

"Oh my god!" Spencer shouted as one of the judges came over with a fire extiguisher and sprayed the cake. "Why did that happen? Why always to me?" He asked obviously annoyed.

The judge that had been so unhappy to announce their win now looked more pleased than ever. "I guess that means that the second place winner wins!" He said as he waved his hands to the team that Spencer had just yelled at.

"Eat that." The woman of the team said as she stepped over to Spencer, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"Well you're cake didn't add drama to this show." Spencer countered.

"Alright, alright." Carly said as she seperated her brother and the woman. She didn't know if they were closer to a fight or a makeout session knowing Spencer's behavior. "I'm sure they know how to sort this out."

"Oh, we do." The judge said as he walked over smiling. "Although, this has never happened before on our show we now thank Mr. Shay and the Martin twins to nearly ruin our show's reputation. However, they did fairly win and will be awarded with the tickets to Aspen."

The iCarly gang and the twins cheered that they were all still going to Aspen.

"However, you will not be recieving the six page spread in Cake Fans magazine for you do not have a cake to show. That will go to the runner up."

The rival team cheered.

"But we still get to go to Aspen?" Spencer asked to make sure.

"Yeah."

"In your face!" Spencer once again pointed a finger and smiled at the other team.

"Spencer! Let's go before they decide they don't want to give us the tickets anymore." Carly said as she pushed her brother away from the mess.

"We're going to Aspen! We're going Aspen!" Spencer still mocked even as he was being pushed out the door.

* * *

"Hello Spencer." Mr Moseby greeted as he saw the dark haired boy approach his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"How much is an extra ticket to Aspen?" Spencer asked.

"You already won six. Who else were planning to take?" Mr. Moseby asked out of sheer curiosity.

"Well, I need to make up for something I did in the past and where can I go wrong with a week vacation to Aspen?" Spencer said smiling. He had something up his sleeve.

"Well, I have a few extra tickets here that we were going to sell at the hotel for high prices but since you are a promoting my hotel and such, I can give you a discount but it'll still be pretty high." Mr. Moseby warned.

"I'll take it, whatever the price is." Spencer said.

"One hundred twenty five dollars." Mr. Moseby said with a slight cringe that he still wouldn't take the ticket.

"Done." Spencer said as he go out his wallet.

"Now I'm really curious." Moseby announced as Spencer was paying in cash for this ticket. "Who's so lucky?"

Spencer smiled. "Maddie."

* * *

**How cute, Spencer bough a ticket for Maddie with his own cold hard cash. How will Maddie react? What adventures will the gang have in Aspen? Keep reading then :D**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to put up but I am taking an honors class and I had extra work I needed to do and then we just got back from Atlantic City on Friday so I had no way to write it while I was there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed in nonetheless. The adventures in Aspen will be very fun to write about. STAY TUNED!**


	7. Waking Up In Aspen

**The Not So Sweet Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 7. Waking Up In Aspen

**This chapter would have been much longer but I wanted to get it up soon enough so I apologize for that simple fact.  
I do not own iCarly or The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. :)  
Enjoy:**

* * *

London was going to Aspen too. It's not like it surprised anyone though - would she really miss out on a trip that everyone else was going on? Although she wasn't sure where Aspen was, she thought it was somewhere sunny and tropical. She was going to be into for a surprise.

But that wasn't what was on Carly's mind as she paced back and forth in their suite. She was worried if Maddie would accept Spencer's apology and join them on their trip. Spencer had just left the suite to go to the candy counter and offer the tickets to Maddie leaving Carly in the suite to let her mind go wild with thoughts. Spencer needed someone, he was single for so long and Maddie seemed so perfect. Her boyfriend, however, seemed a little off to Carly. Almost like he was trying so hard to fake it.

Ivona peeked one eye open to glare at Carly from the couch which she had took it upon herself to call her new bed. _'Stupid human, keeping me awake with her constant movement.'_ Ivona growled.

Carly looked over at the pomeranian and smiled. Mrs. Benson wasn't coming to Aspen for she had to watch Ivona. Surpisingly Freddie's overprotective mother didn't have too much of a problem with it considering she made a new friend, Carey, who was the twin's mother. They had a few things in common.

It didn't take Carly too long too long to become tired of her racing mind and her racing feet. "Argh, I can't take thing anymore!" Carly exclaimed grabbing her hair with her two hands while she plopped down on the sofa.

* * *

The last thing on Sam's mind was what was haunting Carly's. She and Zack were once again hanging out at their brand new favorite place in the Tipton, the arcade. Lately Sam had been hanging out with Zack a lot more, they had a lot in common.

"Why is blasting this guy's head off so hard?" Zack asked Sam as he held up his fake gun to the screen of the 'Cops and Robbers' arcade game they were playing.

"I got your back." Sam held up her gun as well and pulled the trigger back several times, taking out the guy that was holding up Zack.

"Niiiice." Zack smiled. "You know, I think this is the highest score I've ever got on this game."

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Well life gave you me, and you made a new high score on Cops And Robbers." Sam said nodding her head in approval. "Good choice."

Zack cracked a smile. "You're right, Sammy." Sam hated that nickname for her but she didn't mind so much when Zack teasingly called her it once a while.

"I usually am."

* * *

Freddie knocked on the door to Carly's suite at least six times before Carly finally answered the door. "About time." He said rubbing his fist, which was now sore from knocking for long.

"Sorry, Freddie. I fell asleep after waiting for Spencer to come back up here and tell me the news." Carly answered while rubbing her temples with her two fingers. She looked like she fell asleep. Her hair was in a dissaray of madness and her eyelids kept drooping everytime she looked up.

"The news about Maddie?" Freddie asked as he stepped inside and Carly shut the door.

Carly nodded as she fell back onto the couch.

"What time did he leave?"

"Like, an hour ago." Carly said looking at the clock. It was 8:36pm. "And not even Sam has come back." She added.

"Where did Sam go?" Freddie didn't know such things considering he was usally stuck in his suite with mother.

"She went to the arcade with Zack." Carly answered.

"Ah. Well, we could always go down to the lobby to see." Freddie suggested regarding the Spencer and Maddie issue.

"Nah, I don't think we should stick our noses where they don't belong. But it would be really nice to know."

---

Carly was asleep again. It didn't take her long since her and Freddie's conversation dropped when they turned to watching tv. Carly didn't know that Freddie also fell asleep with her. When Spencer came back that night he found Carly laying on the couch with her knees bent and Freddie passed out right at her feet.

He'd wait until the morning to tell her the news.

* * *

Maddie was working at the candy counter with unusual morning pep. She danced around the candy, her golden locks jumping off her back. Her smile was unforgetable and her energy was contagious.

She looped her arms around Spencer's neck and pulled her face closer to his still happily smiling and bouncing slightly on her heels. The cocky smile this brought on Spencer's face meant that he was the king of the world in his mind.

That's when Zack entered the lobby. Maddie took one look his way and unlooped her arms from around Spencer and gazed upon Zack.

"Maddie, my love." He started kneeling on the ground before her. "Won't you make me the happiest man in the universe rather than him?" He asked motioning to Spencer. He reached his hand behind his back and pulled out a red rose. "An offering."

Maddie's smile was bigger than ever as she accepted the rose. "Oh, Zack...." She said. "Oh Zack .... Zack .... Oh Zack .... ZACK!"

Zack nearly fell out of the airplane chair when he awoke from his dream by the constant calling of his name by his brother. "WHAT?" Zack obviously was unhappy about being awaken from his dream that was going so well.

"We're here." Cody said pointing out the small window on the plane that showed them stopped on a landing trip somewhere where there were snowcapped mountains and fresh green pine trees. Deffiantly not Boston.

Zack turned his head away from the window and looked at the next isle. Spencer and Sam were sitting with some guy with a really long beard and the seats back from them were taken by Carly, Freddie, and Maddie.

Yes, Maddie had agreed to come to Aspen with Spencer despite their little mishap the other week. The complete sincereity and romance of Spencer buying her another ticket had captivated her and she couldn't refuse. Of course Chad was less than excited to let his girl fly off to Aspen with another dude but that was the least of Maddie's worries.

"Alright, let's go!" Spencer said to his gang, eager to get away from the man with the beard. He gave Sam a little nudge to move her towards the isle.

Zack got in the line of people to get off the plane with Sam in his front and Cody in the back of him. "Man, Aspen is going to sweet! I've never been to Colorado."

"Really? I've been there once with my family when I was, like, ten." Sam said.

"What's it like?" Cody asked from craning his head to Sam.

"Well, we went to visit my old cenile grandmother. So all I remember was my mom getting really mad about something and my grandma calling me 'that young blond girl."

Zack smiled. Sam was quirky but fun. "Well, hopefully you'll have better experience this time." Zack said to Sam as he hopped of the steps to the plane.

Cody practically threw himself off the steps, after Zack. "Land never felt so wonderful under my feet!" He exclaimed.

Zack laughed at the pathetic-ness of his brother. As he turned to see the airport they were going to head inside, an all too fimilar face blocked out the rest of his vision.

All he could see was her. And his head was swimming because of that.

"Heya Zack." She greeted with a huge smile, swinging her hands behind her back.

"M-Max." He stammered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Betchya didn't think you would see me here, but my family decided to take a vacation here, because, well, the Tipton was selling the tickets a little more cheap than tickets to Hawiia, like what my sister and I wanted. But oh well. I heard you were going be here too." She smiled again.

Zack a little flustered to say the least. Max and him were friends, they made up after Zack ruined the date and he regretted so bad untill he actually saw Max in a new light. Their relationship had never been quite the same after that. It made things a bit awkward when he saw her outside of school or on the basketball court. "Well, that's great that you're here. We - uh - can hang out sometime." He said a little too awkwardly.

Max caught onto the awkwardness and she was less excited to flaunt her presence to Zack. "Well, sure. Text me once you guys get settled in your room or whatever." She said as she walked off back towards the airport parking lot.

Sam couldn't help but notice what went down with this chick and Zack. This was the first time she had seen so worked up and well ... nervous. He always seemed to lax and chill, much unlike his brother whom she'd seen almost every emotion come from him in the short amount of time they'd spent together. Sam shrugged it off for now, maybe Zack was a little unwired from the plane ride.

* * *

The room arangments were boys vs. girls at the Cabin Inn the gang was staying at. Tacky names aside the Inn was really nice and they had two huge rooms to themselves. Maddie, Carly and Sam were staying on one room and Spencer, Freddie, Zack, and Cody were staying in the other.

The rooms consisted of a small room when you first walked in with enough room for a small sofa and flatscreen tv on the wall. From that room you had three doors after that. One door was to a bathroom and the other two were small bedrooms with two single beds pushed together in each one. In the boy's case they seperated the beds from eachother but the girl's kept their's together for there only being three girls.

Maddie came out of her room to go across the hall to the boy's room. She knocked before entering only to find Zack and Cody lounged out on the sofa and Spencer no where to be seen, although he was probably in his room.

Zack smiled. "Hey, what brings you to the man room?"

Maddie couldn't help but smile back. "I came to tell you two and Spencer that London is here too."

Spencer, at hearing his name, emerged from his room to see what Maddie had to say. "She's here? Like, here?" Spencer pointed to the ground.

Maddie could translate when Spencer meant well. "No, not here here, but she's staying in the big fancy hotel next to this place." Maddie rolled her eyes a bit at her friend's too lavish living. "I don't understand why she needs to stay at places that are just too expensive and too bulky. It's not like we'll spend that much time in our rooms anyway. Hotels like that are just taking up space where something beautiful was ..."

Blank looks.

"Nature!" She exclaimed as no one knew how to end her statement. She crossed her arms. Men.

"You care too much." Zack said to sooth her. "Just relax and don't get too worked up about stuff that hardly matters."

"Hardly matters?" She scoffed. "Zack, it's our planet we're talking about. How can what gives you life _hardly matter?_"

Zack raised up his hands in defense. "Chill, chill." He said calmly. "I was just trying to calm you down and help you become more zen on this trip."

Maddie cracked a smile. "Since when do you know what zen means?"

"You know, you can actually learn a lot more stuff at school when you pay attention!" He said this as if no one had knew this secret before.

Maddie rolled her eyes again but more playfully this time. Zack always knew how to take her mind off of certain things. "We should meet London somewhere." Maddie said forgetting her frustration.

"How about the little Itallian restaurant down the street?" Spencer suggested leaning against the sofa.

"Great plan! I don't know about you guys but I am starving." Zack said clutching his stomach.

* * *

The iCarly group had made it there before London, which wasn't to surprising. She was probably stuck trying to pick out an outfit to go the two and a half star restaurant while everyone else kept the same clothes they had on.

Maddie took it upon herself to order for everyone - getting two large pizzas seemed like it would suffice for the large group of friends. When she went to go back to sit down Miss Tipton arrived at the door.

"I'm here!" She announced walking through the door arms raised high above her head. She ingored the looks she got from the other costumers eating there as she looked around with disapproval written all over her face. "Man, it as dingy as it looked outside." London voiced, "And you guys couldn't have picked something a bit less ..." London seemed to be searching for a certain word in her not-so-broad vocabulary and just stuck with gesteruring around the resturaunt. " ... this."

"Sorry London." Zack said flatly. "Next time we'll choose something that only appeals to you."

"Aww, thank you Zack!" London said putting her dainty hand across her heart, not noticing the thick sarcasm Zack soaked his words in.

As London sat down next to Maddie she propped her elbows up on the table and delicately laid her head on her hands. "So, what are we ordering? Spegahtti with shreaded cheese and a salad on the side?"

"Try to large peporonni pizzas." Maddie bluntly said gazing at London.

Her face fell. "Really? We come to an itallian restaurant and you guys order pizza? Well, I guess this place can't afford much greater than that. But not even lasagna? Maybe a stromboli would have worked too, but pizza?"

London was getting way too upset about a simple pizza. Besides didn't near everyone like pizza? "What's so wrong with pizza?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, it's cheap and still really good." Spencer added.

"Well, it's alright I guess. I mean, I've only had it once before at a sleepover with my friend, Tina."

Everyone's mouth gaped at the table. "How could you have only eaten pizza, the only food God has blessed to be both delicious and and international miracal, only once before in your life?" Zack asked in atonishment. Him being shocked always brought out a more expance voabulary.

London just shrugged, not know what the big deal was.

"Have you ever had a cheeseburger?" Spencer asked out of curiostity.

"No, isn't that made out of extra pig parts?" London asked, a bit disgusted.

"No, that's hotdogs." Spencer corrected. "Cheeseburgers, the lesser of the two evils, is another widely known food blessing."

London again just shrugged.

Well it looked like London and Spencer had a date. Well, maybe not a 'date' persay, but they definitely had to have lunch together and get London to have her first taste at true american labor.

* * *

Sam and Max had quite a bit in common, they had come to realize. They seemed to be hitting it off pretty well for just meeting. Zack on the other hand seemed to draw a blank whenever it to Max trying to make friendly conversation to him. When it came to their past Max seemed to have accepted it and moved on while Zack was still harboring on those old feelings and thus the awkwardness engulfed him as a result of holding onto the past.

Sam, of course, was unaware of any of this and always wore that same face of a mixture of interest and confusion. She really wanted to know what was up with these two. Especially considering she let her feelings reach their way from her heart to her head. She accepted the fact that she may have had a tiny little crush on Zack Martin.

* * *

**Once again I am deeply sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This trip to Aspen will be broken down in several chapters and with each one more drama will unfold and cease at the same time.**

**Special thanks goes out to: The only two people who reviewed my last chapter, Shcilling(dot)klaus and Riana Kaiba. You should thank Riana Kaiba for the idea of Max and Zack in these chapters. I promise there will be a lot more of them in the later chapters :)**

**I haven't watched iCarly in a while either but I managed to catch a little bit of a newer episode and WHO THINKS THAT IT'S TIME FOR SPENCER TO GET A HAIRCUT? I know I do!**


	8. Cheeseburgers

**The Not So Sweet Life Of iCarly  
**Chapter 8. Cheeseburgers

**An update way overdue. I am extremely sorry. This is not as long as my other chapters but I really didn't wanna wait any longer for an update. Enough chat, let's read.  
I do not own either Suite Life Of Zack And Cody or iCarly.**

* * *

There was a lot to do at Aspen. The gang found this out while turning the pages of the vacation brochure and they wanted to experience all of it. However first things first, Spencer had to take London up on their 'date' to a low-class eating etablishment, lucky Spencer.

He was on his way to pick London up and take her to a small local reteraunt on the edge of town. He'd scoped the place out and was relived to find it looked like some small shady burger stand in horror movie. London would be surprised, he thought as he kept the smug smirk on his face as he pulled over to the hotel the London was staying in's parking lot.

And of course it didn't take London too long to make her way down to Spencer's car considering the her cellphone was never too far away to miss any texts he or anyone might have sent her. So of course Spencer wasn't suprised to see London teetering her way over in her six-inch flame red stilitos the matched her flashy party dress perfectly. What a sight, Spencer thought to himself. How lucky was he that this beauty was making her delicate little way over to him? He smiled.

"Hey Spencer." London greeted as she hopped in his car. "I don't like the ride." She countered as she looked around the small Honda Civic.

"No offense taken, I got it because it's really good on gas."

"Don't all cars go on gas? And isn't that what everyone hates? Man, you have a weird way of thinking these things through." She said with a small roll of her eyes.

Spencer rubbed London's ignorance off and started the car. "So I found the perfect burger joint outside of town and I think you'll love it." Spencer's smiled turned devious.

* * *

"You wanna take this bet to the slopes?"

"I know I do. If you're not too scared."

"Me scared? Come on, I can take you anytime, anywhere."

This is what happens when you have two very competitive personalities together. Things esculate and then mistakes are made. With Spencer and Maddie gone to get their cheeseburgers this left Maddie in charge of the twins and iCarly gang. She's promised Spencer they wouldn't go on any adeventure without them but when Sam and Zack were set on something, they couldn't be refused.

"Come on, Maddie. Don't be such a buzzkill." Zack persisted. "Spencer is out having awesome cheeseburgers with your best friend, you don't think you're missing out on anything?"

"Well there's a difference." She persisted.

"Hardly." Sam countered. "Come on, just for a little. I need to kick Zack's butt down the slopes and we're good. They'll never know."

Maddie considered this. They would never leave her alone otherwise so why not? "Fine. I guess I'll take you guys up there."

"Yes!" Zack and Sam high-fived.

"While we're all heading up there you should ask Max if she wants to come. I could use some company even you guys don't." Maddie said regretting what she had already gotten herself into.

Zack froze but the rest didn't seem to have a problem with an extra friend. Curiosity got the best of Sam once again as she lightly punched Zack in the arm. "What's the matter? Afriad you'll lose to two girls in one night?" She mocked.

Zack snapped out of his trance to meet Sam's eyes. "Of course not. Let her come too."

* * *

It wasn't long before the gang had rented all their ski equipment from the lodge and were moving towards the slopes. It was quite a sight to take in as well. The sun still hung high in the air giving the snow glowing sheen to it while many people were snowboarding and skiiing down the hills.

Condensation escaped Maddie's mouth as she gasped at the scene before her. "It's so pretty." She breathed.

"It'll look even better when Zack is rolling down those slopes crying because me and Max can ski better than him." Sam smiled smugly as Max giggled.

"Whatever. We'll just see about this." Zack wasn't going to let himself be mocked by these girls. He had to beat them at their skiing race, absolutely no losing.

Maddie rolled her eyes at how serious Zack always took a little competition. She switched her gaze over to Carly, Freddie, and Cody standing on the outskirts of this bicker. "Looks like we'll just have to do the friendly, non-competitive, skiing."

Freddie looked up at Maddie and his eyes filled with infatuation as a big goofy grin found its way on his face. "Count me in on that."

Maddie furrowed her eyebrows at Freddie's awkward stare while taking one or two steps backwards.

"Don't mind him. He's just being himself." Carly explained to Maddie as she grabbed Freddie's ear and yanked her arm downwards.

"OW! Hey, hey, hey, I'm good!" He yelped as his hand shot up to hold his aching ear.

Maddie couldn't help but give Cody a pleading look. What did she get herself into this time?

* * *

As expected, London was quite unimpressed with the joint Spencer drove them to. The outside looked very 1980's with the full glass wall and the blue and red tile on the inside of the walls by the bar.

"Is this a joke?" She asked with the most serious look on her face.

Spencer patted her on the back. "You'll live." He said as he began to walk towards the glass doors of the burger joint.

"It's so tacky and retro!" London called out after him as she firmly placed her feet on the pavement of the parking lot and crossed her arms across her chest. "London Tipton will not be seen in a place like this."

Spencer turned to look at London. "I don't see the paparazzi anywhere near here."

"Or another human being for that matter!" She countered.

Spencer cooed. "Someone is good on their comebacks today." He walked back over to her and took her hand. "Come on, just this one time for me?"

London was not impressed at all by any of this but even she had to admit she hadn't been the nicest to Spencer since he arrived here. "Fine." She gave up and let her Spencer escort her into the burger stand by her hand.

There wasn't much you couldn't see from the outside. It was exactly what it looked like, retro inspired with a bar to sit at and order. The lady at the counter was wiping down the bar with an old rag and by the looks of it she was also inspired by the 1980's.

"Hey, cutesies!" She greeted with a thick New York accent. She brushed one her thick red curls out of her face and smiled with her fire engine red lips. "What can I get for yous or do you need more time?"

"Oh no. We know exactly what we're getting." Spencer said with a glint in his eyes that made London more than nervous.

"You know, I am perfectly okay with never trying a cheeseburger in my life. I'd rather never have one than get food poisining from one in a place like this!" She attempted for the last bit to be an a whisper but it came out a little louder than what she apparently thought.

"Oh, it's okay hunni. I just cleaned up the place and the cooks are completely trustworthy." The red headed waitress assured them.

London's eyes shifted from the waitress to Spencer and back again. "I don't think she's completely trustworthy though." She whispered to Spencer with the same volume.

"Alright London, we're getting cheeseburgers and that's that." Spencer said putting his foot down. He looked at the lady. "We would like two cheeseburgers and two large cokes for here."

The lady smiled. "Sure thing, anything for you." She said writing their order down on a small slip of paper. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." She said before winking and gliding off in a back door.

"London, you need to work on your whispering. It's a bit audible."

London sighed. "I know."

"You seem a little down. It's not that big a deal. She didn't seem to mind all the insults you threw her way which is very lucky for you because I know most people would have has no hesitation just-"

"No Spencer. Not that. I'm ... I'm kind of scared about this whole cheeseburger thing."

He couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Really? Cheeseburgers are nothing to be scared about, they're the most delicious thing your sushi loving taste buds will ever have, I promise."

London rested her elbows on the table and plopped her head in her hands. "If you say so."

* * *

**Not long at all eh? Ah well, it must sufice for now. Thank bad habits and good friends for the lack of updates.  
So many people I want to thank here now for the support and whatnot. So many new reveiws and friendly messages ^_^  
Theree, myjumpingsocks, and everyone else who reviewed this round or favorited and everything else. Special thanks section might be a bit better for chapter nine :)**


End file.
